Till Death do Us Part
by WreckItRalphFan
Summary: "You're not dying, Judy, it's probably just a cold. You should call the Chief, take a day off, and rest." Judy, always one for dramatics, takes it pretty hard when she catches a nasty cold one weekend. Luckily, her partner sticks with her. Nick will take good care of Judy as she recovers.
1. Chapter 1

Things had changed in Zootopia. Mostly for the better, some things for the – not worst exactly – more like the not-so-much better. New bills had passed, new laws were enacted, the Mammal Inclusion Initiative was being supported more now than ever. There were the negative effects that stemmed from the Night howler incident. Many natural prey animals were still cautious around predators and new gangs had formed. The center of worry for the ZPD were the rumors of an underground operation centering around the Night howler market. Mentions of black market drugs and experimental testing could not be ignored by the officers of Zootopia. Fortunately, Zootopia would push through and survive the recent events, Judy on the other hand wasn't sure that she would.

Her noisy neighbors were away for the weekend. Silence was something that Judy rarely experienced. She grew up in a house full of young siblings, shared a dorm with obnoxious roommates at the police academy, and now was living in an apartment next to Zootopia's loudest neighbors. After growing up with as many siblings as she did, Judy was used to noise - she could even ignore it - but some quiet was nice every once in a while, especially on a night like tonight.

She was tired. She was tired of the publicity, she was tired of the drama at the ZPD, she was tired physically. Judy's ears drooped and her eyelids closed as she fell face first onto her bed. Always one for theatrics, she let out an uncharacteristically loud groan and listened to the unfamiliar silence. She could get used to this. Nothing was more calming right now than the silence. It didn't take long for her deep breaths to even and her half-lidded eyes to fully close.

 _Tap-tap-tap._ "Hey, Carrots!" _Tap-tap-tap, "_ I know that you're in there."

Judy cringed, her nose twitched, she covered her ears with her pillow. This was not the time. He could have just called her phone, except she remembered turning it off to eliminate distractions. Nothing that he had to say could have been _this_ important. How had Wilde even found out where she lived? Judy forced the threatening tears from her eyes and blinked a few times.

 _Tap-tap-tap._

Any other time she wouldn't mind a visit from Nick, she had even planned to invite him over for blueberry pie and coffee sometime. Nick wasn't the problem. He was great, she loved his carefree attitude and snide remarks. She didn't even mind when he called her a "dumb bunny" or even cute – although that one was pushing it. No, Nick wasn't the problem. The problem was that she had a bad day, her head pounded after the disaster with the reporters this afternoon, her parents had called and she felt bad for ignoring it, she _finally_ had some peace and a little bit of quiet and now it was ruined.

 _Tap-tap-tap._ "Hopps, are you okay in there?"

She wanted to pull the sheets over her head and scream "No, I'm not, just go away!" She wanted to go back to sleep. She wanted to cry, for no reason in particular other than it just wasn't one of her best days - and she felt like it. She couldn't hurt Nick's feelings though. They'd been through so much together and she had to put on her best face for him, even if she didn't feel like it.

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and padded over to the door, vainly trying to smooth her fur on the way over. She briefly acknowledged her jammies but figured that Nick wouldn't care too much if she was wearing baggy sweatpants and an old t-shirt. The next set of tapping was cut off as she opened the door. "What do you want Nick?" She felt briefly sorry for snapping at him for no reason.

"Dang, you look like hell! What happened to you in the last few hours, Judy?" She was slightly taken aback by his shocked expression and exclamation as well as his use of her first name. She could feel fresh tears pricking at her eyes once again. She knew that he didn't mean anything by that remark but still, she didn't look that bad. Did she?

Subconsciously her hand went up to smooth back her ears again and then move down to wipe her nose as she sniffled. "Hello to you too, Nick." Her voice came out dry and very unamused. "I'm glad to see you too." She could feel her cheeks coloring as her voice cracked and showed more emotion than she wanted to show in front of her partner right now.

Nick still looked shocked but now his expression was full of worry and confusion. "Judy, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is someone else hurt? Your family! Is your family okay? Is it-"

"Nick, slow down," She cut him off, "My family is fine, I'm fine, everything is just fine."

Nick had pushed his way into her apartment seemingly checking that everything was in fact, just fine. Once he was fully satisfied and had gotten a good look at the tiny room he turned back to Judy expectantly. She should have figured, she thought looking at him standing in the middle of the room with arms crossed, nothing would escape his sharp gaze and he would demand an explanation. Judy shut the door a little harder than she meant to. She flinched as the sound of the slamming door reverberated in her ears causing her head to pound even more fiercely than before.

"Everything is just fine, Nick, I promise. Just fine and dandy! Nothing to worry about, I'm great, never been better!" Her chipper voice sounded fake, even to her ears. "What brings you here this evening? If there is something that you need to talk about then we could discuss it over coffee. Or not, all out of coffee," She felt his eyes on her as she bustled about the room trying to act normal. His silence was disconcerting. "Well then, would water be fine? Or maybe –"

"Carrots," He actually sounded really concerned, that alone made Judy turn around from her place by the bottom shelf of the cupboard – she could have sworn that the coffee mugs had been right there. "You really don't look hot rabbit." He held up a paw to silence her protest on the subject, "I'm serious, do you feel okay? I think that all of the recent excitement has gotten to you. I'm just going to call Bogo and you can take tomorrow off, I can get some medicine and chicken soup." He pulled out his phone, this had to stop.

"No, you can't do that! I told you, I'm fine." How could he even think to call their boss, she could fend for herself. What she needed now was some quiet, some quiet and a long night's sleep. She would feel perfectly fine in the morning. There was no way that she would be missing a day of work over nothing, and she would make sure that Nick would know exactly that. "I'm _fine._ Honestly, never been better. Well, okay, I have been better, but that is not the point. I honestly just needed to get some quiet and rest after today. So can you just get on with whatever brought you here. Speaking of, how did you get here? I've never tole you where I live."

"Stop changing the subject, Carrots, that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that you get better. You're obviously getting sick."

"Don't be ridiculous Nick, I'm not getting sick. I haven't been sick in my whole life." It mostly had to do with the fresh produce and growing up on the farm, always being in the sun and away from the pollution of a city helped one's immune system. She gasped, the city- "Oh, Nick, you don't think that I've become sick because of the city air do you? I'd never been to the city before now. Dad always said that the city air was polluted and I haven't had as many home cooked meals as I did at home..." She was speaking a mile a minute. Her logic was flawed but she was still concerned.

Nick just snickered at her antics and shook his head. "You're not dying, Judy. It's probably just a cold, you could have picked it up anywhere. I'm sure that the city air has nothing to do with it, neither does your diet. Heck, you eat ten times more healthy that Clawhauser does any day and he is hardly ever sick. I just think that if you are going to be sick you should call the Chief, take a day off, and rest."

Judy felt like she couldn't argue. Everything made sense now, the pounding headache, the extreme fatigue, the funny ache in her limbs, she was sick. She sniffled her nose and wiped some moisture from her eye. Why was she crying? Even more importantly, why was she sitting on her floor crying with Nick standing concerned just a few feet away in her apartment .

"Besides," Nick's suddenly bright mood brought Judy out of her thoughts, she looked up at him with misty eyes. "You need a break. Don't think that I haven't seen you working on this recent case during your lunch break, and after hours, not to mention the overtime that you've put in. You, little rabbit, need to chill." His sly smile worried her, "Plus, it will give me something to do this weekend; Bogo still has me on weekdays only. You're stuck with me this weekend, Carrots." He smiled even wider at her attempted glare.

Judy now wished that Nick was working weekends. Chief Bogo put Nick full time on weekdays only so that he could work the same hours as Judy and still have the minimum required hours until he "proved himself." Judy of course, still worked weekends and evenings. She would even pick up an extra shift occasionally putting her into overtime. What else could she do though, she loved her job and when a fellow officer needed her to pick up their shift so that they could have some time off she just couldn't refuse. Sure it made for some late nights and very long days, all worked through with very few hours of sleep, but it was work – what more could she do. She really did work a lot.

She tried to get up off the floor but her legs ached and wobbled when she stood. Judy clutched her head and winced, her head hurt. She swallowed and winced again, her throat hurt too. She looked up in time to see Nick as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her forward to her bed. "You should probably call Bogo, Nick. I think that you're right, I'm sick." She could feel her nose twitch in distaste.

He smirked, Judy wasn't sure if it was because of the pathetic scratchy way her voice came out, the fact that she had just admitted that he was right, or that he was going to be her caretaker while she was sick. Whatever his reason for smirking, she was sure that she wouldn't like it.

"Don't worry, Carrots," They made it to her bed, she looked up at him expectantly. "I'll take good care of you." His wink and sly smile looked more menacing to Judy than anything.

This was going to be an extremely long weekend.

 **A/N - Thanks for reading. Hope that you liked it! Aren't those two just too cute! This wasn't my original plan for this story, I had a plot that was completely different and then Judy just took this story and hopped off with it to do with what she pleased...**

 **Leave me some love if you want more. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't count this as a really chapter, more of a filler chapter until the actual story continues. I hope that you enjoy this just the same!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia.**

Judy didn't remember much from the previous night. Her head kept pounding, her joints ached, her throat hurt, she was cold and tired: she was sick. She rolled over in her bed, flopping her hand around on her nightstand in a vain attempt to reach her phone. Sunlight wasn't yet coming through the windows, she wondered what time it was. Her hand brushed against her phone and she managed to pull it close enough to grab. After trying several times to turn it on she finally realized that it had never been turned back on last night. She held the power button and waited for the phone to turn on completely.

Her eyes slid closed and she was almost asleep before the phone could turn on and display the lock screen. Her eyes fluttered open finally and squinted to see the blinding light of the screen in the dark. Once her eyes adjusted Judy was shocked to see that it was nearly two in the morning, which explained why it was still dark, but it had felt like she was asleep for ever. She noticed that she had a missed call from her parents and two missed calls from Nick, all from last night. At least he had tried to call before he came and interrupted her silence.

Judy coughed and winced, her throat really hurt. She sniffled, her nose was stuffed up making it extremely difficult to breathe. Now that she was awake she had to use the bathroom but her body didn't want to move without hurting. She decided that she did not like being sick in the very least. She shut her eyes again trying to breath steadily through her mouth without causing her throat to hurt again, comfort obviously wasn't going to come easy. She sighed, she really did need to use the bathroom. Feet flung over the side of the bed, her body moving on automatic, she pressed her eyes together and scrunched her brow in an attempt to stop her head from beating. She could make it to her bathroom with her eyes closed if that is what would help her condition. She stood, her shoulders slumped, her feet dragged, and she shuffled toward the bathroom.

Even without her eyes closed the room was too dark to see her way. Judy realized too late that she could have turned on her phone and used it to light her way, or she could have pulled her flashlight out of the nightstand's drawer. She was too close to the bathroom to turn back. One hand was reached out in front of her, the other was cautiously gliding along the wall as her feet shuffled slowly toward the door.

 _"_ _Oof!" Thud._

The sound startled her almost as much as the solid pile of fur that her foot encountered in the dark. She briefly registered that a small squeak came from her as she stumbled backward over nothing and fell to the floor with a muted thump. Judy whimpered in pain, her bottom was sore and her head now felt like a pounding drum under too much pressure.

"Judy!" She was instantly blinded by a bright light right in her face, "Oops, sorry," The light was lowered. "What's going on, why are you not in bed?"

His flame red fur glinted in the light, she could hardly make out his face, "Nick, what are you doing? Why are you here… in the middle of the night?"

She heard his nervous laugh and looked him full in the eye, at least he looked embarrassed and guilty. "Well," He ran his hand, the one that wasn't holding the flashlight, across the back of his neck. "You see, I didn't want to leave you here alone all night. I mean, I wanted to be close by in case you needed something in the night, and what if something happened. And, no one should be alone when they are sick, they should have someone there. You should have someone here to take care of you while you recover."

"Nick," Judy's eyes began to water, she never thought that the sly fox would do something as sweet and sentimental as this for her. "Thanks, I never expected –"

"I know. I wanted to." He reached out and helped her off the floor. "Now what were you doing out of bed so late at night, Carrots?"

Her eyes slid shut as she tried to fight off the wave of nausea that hit her. "I was going to the bathroom, and managing well on my own until I stepped on you."

He seemed slightly ashamed at being caught. Nick's arm wrapped around her shoulders as he once again led her to her destination. The flashlight reveled a piled up blanked thrown on the bare wooden floor in front of the bathroom door. Nick flipped the light switch on in the tiny bathroom and allowed Judy to enter before slowly shutting the door behind her.

When Judy opened the door again she could see the fox on the floor curled on his side with his back turned to her as he waited. She had found a spare sheet in the bathroom under a pile of towels, she knew that there was an extra pillow that she could spare from her bed. She felt bad for Nick, being stuck on the cold, hard floor. She didn't mind that he was here, in fact she was glad that he came tonight. It made her feel safe and warm that he had decided to sacrifice his comfort for her, just to watch over her while she was unwell. She really couldn't have asked for a better friend or partner.

His hunched form shifted, he turned to look at her. "You ready for bed now?"

"Yeah." He got up and led her to her bed. Judy handed him the sheet and pulled a pillow from the bed for him. "Here, I wish that I had something more comfortable for you to sleep on." She yawned and sniffed her stuffed up nose.

He accepted the extra bedding and smiled down at her, "Goodnight, Judy."

The bed was so warm and inviting, she couldn't help but snuggle deeper under the blankets and quilt. Nick hadn't even left her side before her eyes slid shut and she drifted off to sleep for the second time that night.

 **I hope that you liked it! I should have the next (real) chapter up before next week. I was pleasantly shocked to see how well my story was received! Thank you all!**

 **Leave me some love if you want!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Judy woke to the bright morning sun shining through he window. That, and someone shouting expletives from her bathroom. There was a loud crash, a thud, and the sound of broken glass followed by another stream of curse words.

Judy bolted upright at the sound of glass shattering. She instantly regretted the action. She felt as if her head were about to explode under all of the pressure and instantly felt nauseated. Whatever she had eaten for diner last night was threatening to come up. She clamped a hand over her mouth only to realize that she couldn't breathe through her mouth. Training for the ZPD in first aid came to her mind. She slowly released her hand from her mouth, closed her eyes, and took a slow shallow breath in.

In, and out. Slowly. Breath in, hold it, breath out.

She eased herself back to a vertical position and continued her breathing exercise. That is exactly how Nick found her minutes later; lying flat on her back, eyes screwed shut, slowly breathing in and out.

"Are you okay, Judy?" She must have looked pretty bad for him to use her first name again. He seemed to only use her first name when he was worried or completely serious about something. She was leaning more toward worried, "Is there anything I can get you? You look terrible." She knew it.

Her eyes stayed shut for a moment longer. "No. I don't want anything." She shut her eyes again, "I'm trying not to lose whatever food is in my stomach right now."

"oh."

Judy could hear Nick shuffling his feet, he was obviously uncomfortable. Not as uncomfortable as she was at the moment, she was absolutely sure. Though it was helping calm her stomach, her constant breathing through her mouth was drying out her sore scratchy throat. She was miserable.

"Nick, please tell me that this will be over soon."

"Well, Carrots, this could just be a short twenty-four hour cold, or… It could also be something closer to the swine flu. Can bunnies even get swine flu?" His voice trailed off, it was Judy's cough and continued breathing exercise that brought him back to his original thought. "Oh, never mind that. Anyway, if it was something like swine flu then it could last up to a week."

Her eyes flew open and she gasped, "A week! Nick, I'm going to die!"

He scoffed.

"It's not funny, Nick." She was almost in tears now, how could he be so insensitive? "I can't be sick for a week, what about work? And, I don't think that I could last that long in this condition."

She rolled onto her side, facing the wall so that her partner wouldn't see her tears. She couldn't even sniffle properly with her nose clogged. She felt gross and pathetic, and she didn't want anyone to see her like this, least of all her best friend.

Nick's retreating footsteps could be heard, she didn't blame him. He could have at least said goodbye, what a friend he was. She almost felt bad for thinking such things about Nick, almost. It was just, well, here she was on her death bed…

"You're not dying, Judy." She jumped a bit and squirmed, she hadn't even heard him come back, and how did he know what she was thinking. "Whatever you have is just a cold, it will be over soon. I have some tissues for you, I'm going to go out soon and get you some carrot soup and Day-Quil. Until then just get some rest."

She blew her nose and tossed the tissue into the trash bucked that had been conveniently placed by her bed. "Thanks, Nick, you're the best." He gave her a sly look that said "I know." and walked away.

Judy lay back down and closed her eyes. She couldn't be sure, but she thought that she heard Nick whisper, "Sleep tight, sweet bunny." before leaving her apartment and closing the door.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

As if waking to the ached and pains of being sick weren't enough, Judy desperately had to use the bathroom. She shuffled out of bed and looked around bleary-eyed. Nick was nowhere in sight.

Judy made it to the bathroom, squinting her eyes under the florescent lights that came with the apartment. She couldn't silence the gasp that escaped her lips as she looked in horror at the mess that was her bathroom. Puddles of water and soap bubbles dotted the linoleum flooring. Several wet towels were scattered as well as piled in the corner. Worse of all, Judy's attempt at something pretty for her bathroom, a glass vase filled with sea green marbles and fake flowers, was shattered on the floor.

"What happened..." Her whisper sounded like shouting in the silence.

Judy spun around when she heard something pounding on the door. She didn't even have to ask to know who it was. She opened the door to see Nick with arms full of paper bags from the grocery mart down the road.

"Nick! What's this? The – the bathroom! What the – what in the world..." His exasperated sigh nearly matched her own.

"Nothing to worry about, Carrots. What I _am_ worried about is why you are out of bed and wandering around your apartment in your condition."

"What am _I_ doing? Well, Slick, I got up to use the bathroom only to find the place trashed!"

"Calm down, Judy." At least he had the sense to look ashamed, "I'm sorry, okay. I really didn't mean to make the mess. I meant to clean it up but I got so caught up in making you feel better that I forgot." By now he had placed the bags on the floor and was wiping his right hand across his eyes and forehead. "I'm not doing such a great job with this doctoring thing so far, am I?"

He looked so disappointed and pathetic that Judy couldn't stay mad at him any longer. With his shoulders slumped and his head hung he looked thoroughly exhausted and defeated. "Oh, Nick," Trying to convey that she truly was grateful and felt bad for him, she stepped forward and flung her arms around his waist. "You are a great doctor. And I truly don't mind about the mess in my bathroom, I was just surprised, that's all."

He looked up and gave Judy a classic Nick smile. He seemed to startle a bit when he finally realized that Judy was looking up with her arms still locked around his waist. "Okay, well, I guess that I should probably go clean up my mess, huh?"

Judy couldn't help feeling a small sense of disappointment when she felt her friend slip craftily from her hug and slip off to clean up in the bathroom.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

When the bathroom was clean, the broken décor disposed of, the carrot soup warmed, and a dose of Day-Quil given to the patient Judy and Nick finally settled in to rest. Well, Judy did. She was comfortably nestled into her sheets. Nick had prepared a comfortable spot made from sheets and extra pillows close to Judy's bed where he could watch over her.

"This carrot soup isn't half bad, Rabbit." He smirked, "Hey, sorry for the mess in the bathroom earlier." He looked awfully sheepish for a fox.

Judy stifled a yawn, the medicine had started working, thankfully. "What happened in there anyway?"

"Umm..." His cheeks colored in embarrassment, "Well, you see, I was just trying to wash my hands, okay. And, well, your bar of soap was awfully slippery and it kind of, well… got away." His innocent grin made Judy laugh.

"Dumb fox."

"Sly bunny." She rolled her eyes, he always had to have the last word.

Judy yawned again and let her eyes slide shut. Overall, the medicine helped her feel much better if not sleepier. Most of the aches and pains that she had felt just half an hour ago were much more tame, though she still couldn't breath through her nose. Her head still hurt but it was well enough to allow her to think.

"Hey, Nick?"

She opened her eyes in time to see him cock an eye open from his spot where he was lying on his back. He smirked, "Hmm?"

Judy couldn't help rolling her eyes at his cocky behavior. "I just wanted to know why you came to my apartment in the first place. How did you even find out where I live?"

He sniffed, appearing very nonchalant. "First of all, finding your place wasn't all that hard. Nothing a quick chat with Clauhauser couldn't fix. For someone who is sworn to confidentiality over the records, he is quite easily persuaded. That, and I followed you here one day." Her shock was evident in her face as well as her protests, "Hold on, before you get your tail in a twist let me finish." He closed his eyes again, smirking at her discomfort, "I was bored after my shift so I followed you, and I figured that you wouldn't mind anyway, seeing that you've already seen my place and all."

Judy scoffed, nice story Slick.

"Okay, whether you believe me of not, it wasn't too hard to find your place. _Anyway,_ I came here in the first place to visit my best friend. Is there anything wrong with that?"

" _Nick,"_ She didn't feel like playing his games right now.

"Oh, fine!" His exasperated sigh wasn't that convincing, "I had found some more information on the case that we've been working on. When you didn't answer your phone I – Umm, well, I..." His voice trailed off.

"Stop mumbling Nick, I can't hear you."

"Fine, I called your parents and they hadn't heard from you either."

Judy's eyes were fully open now as she stared at her friend in shock. "You didn't! How did you get my parent's phone number?"

"Like I said, Clauhauser isn't great at keeping things confidential when sweets are involved. That and he owed me one."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes and made a note to have a stern talk with Clauhauser next time she saw him.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," His playful glare was directed at Judy, anything to get on her nerves. "I got a little worried that something had happened so I came here to check on you."

Judy couldn't help the warm happy feeling that was bubbling in her chest. Any other time she might be slightly upset that he had stalked her parents and her apartment, but in her drug-induced haze she couldn't think of anything but how he had gone through all of that trouble just to check on her. Again, she wondered how she had ever gotten a friend like Nick. Her eyes started watering and she sniffed her stuffed up nose, "Thank you, Nick." She wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand.

Nick scoffed, which slightly offended Judy for a moment until she saw his teasing smile. "Bunnies, you're all so emotional." His playful smirk was the last thing that she remembered before the medicine forced her to close her eyes and rest.

 **A/N - Hope that you enjoyed it! As I've said before, this is going in a bit of a different direction than I had originally planed, but I still love it! I'm thinking that I will finish with one more chapter and maybe an epilogue if that is where this leads.**

 **Thanks for your constant support everyone! Love you all!**

 **Leave me some love if you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Judy was shocked to wake up several hours later. The sun was already beginning to set and a soft glow from the sunset was brightening her apartment. What shocked her even more was that her head no longer hurt, her limbs didn't appear to ache, and she could breathe through her nose much better. She still didn't feel great but she certainly felt better.

She lifted a fist to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. Experimentally she stretched out her arms and was pleased to find that she felt much better. Nimbly, she jumped out of bed and hurried to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She was feeling well enough, there was no reason that she shouldn't go to work today. Frankly, she couldn't be more excited if she had found out that Gazelle was playing live tonight. She was ready to get back to making Zootopia a better place.

Slowing momentarily to note that Nick wasn't in his spot on the floor was the only hesitation that Judy showed to starting her day. By the time that she had come out of her bathroom however, Judy couldn't help giving a double take at the carefully stacked pile of pillows and neatly folded sheets and blankets that Nick had left. It was just so unlike Nick. Judy checked her phone again, no text or call from Nick. No note or message of any kind to show that he would be back from wherever he had disappeared to.

Well, she was ready for work either way. She sent a quick text to Nick telling him that she was feeling great and would be at work today.

Judy hesitated only briefly before slipping out the door.

Nick was fine. He probably just went to his home for a while to freshen up. Or he was at work at this very moment, he most likely has plenty of paperwork backing up. Judy cringed, she most likely had plenty of paperwork backing up, and she certainly wasn't looking forward to it.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Judy's pulse quickened as made her way up the steps of the ZPD. It was so good to get back to work! Her smile widened as she met Clawhauser's elated grin. It was nice that she was missed at her job. It was great to feel needed and appreciated. It was nice to be back.

After exchanging pleasantries, as well as the customary "How are you's", and receiving several "I'm glad that you're well's," Judy made her way to the bull pen. She wasn't surprised that she was assigned to parking duty - after she had finished her looming pile of paperwork of course.

Surprisinglyher pile of paperwork was easily completed in a shorter time frame than she had first thought possible. She finished shortly after her lunch break and had plenty of time to work on Nick's paperwork as well. It's the least that she owed him after all that he'd done for her while she was sick.

Judy finished going through a large portion of nick's paperwork before she gladly hopped off in order to get on the streets. As much as she loved every aspect of her job she would much rather be out on the streets where the action was than cooped up in the department filing her paperwork. She gladly donned her meter maid cap and vest.

"Hey, Judy, wait up just a minute!"

She came screeching to a halt at the sound of Clawhauser's voice. Judy turned around, not before rolling her eyes and wishing she could ignore him and just get on with her job. "What can I do for you?"

The cheetah smirked before holding up his phone. Judy began running out of patience. If it was another music video app or anything to do with Gazelle she really didn't want to see it right now. She took a breath to calm herself, she still wasn't feeling completely back to normal and it was obviously effecting her patience and temper. She was slightly shocked however when Benjamin started playing a voicemail on his phone. Not any voicemail either, this one was from Nick and he didn't sound great.

"Hey, Benny. I just wanted to let you know that I'm – um – well, I'm..." The two winced at the loud coughing that interrupted the message. Nick's voice sounded deep and raspy, much like hers had when her throat was sore. "I'm not going to be in tomorrow. I called you because I was wondering if you could just keep this low profile? What do you say, Buddy?" Judy's brow furrowed when she heard the sneezing on the other end of the phone. Clawhauser made a gesture telling her to be quiet, he obviously found this much too entertaining. "Well, obviously you'll have to tell the chief, but could you at least keep this from Judy? Anyway, I owe you one. Thanks."

The moment the click on the other end of the phone signaled the end of the voicemail Judy's head was swarmed with so many questions. Nick sounded sick. If he was sick why didn't he want her, of all mammals, knowing?

She was brought out of her thoughts with Clawhauser's squeal. "Well, are you going to go to him or not?" He sounded overly enthusiastic about this.

Judy couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, leave it to Benjamin Clawhauser to get a call from Nick and turn it on the poor fox. "Do you think that I could get the rest of the evening off?"

Clawhauser smile grew even wider, if that was even possible.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

It wasn't long before Judy was standing by Nick's front door. She knocked once adjusting the bag full of noodle soup, cold medicine, and tissues. She knocked again before hearing some shuffling and a crash. She winced, that didn't sound good. Nick opened the door, a look of confusion and shock on his face. Before either could say anything Nick sneezed loud and hard.

 **A/N ~ I know that this was a bit short and needs some work but thanks for reading! Sorry that it took so long to get this up. AngeliqueRox suggested that I do a story where Nick is sick, hence the end of this chapter. :) Keep a look out for the sequel!**

 **Thanks for all of the support of this story! I love you all! You guys are great!**

 **WreckItRalphFan 3**


End file.
